TS-19
"TS-19" is the sixth episode of the first season of The Walking Dead Rewrite. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. Plot Rick and the group are allowed into the U.S. Center for Disease Control, CDC, by a strange doctor called Edwin Jenner. But all is not what it seems in their newfound haven. Jenner's dark past gets revealed. Synopsis FLASHBACK A younger Dr. Jenner is called to show his new experiments and to hold a presentation about it. Dr. Jenner studies different causes of virus infections. The jury acknowledged Jenner's knowledge and set him for a medium class, which disappoints Jenner. After the presentation, Jenner is cleaning the room all alone, collecting the stuff he gave to the jury. He is criticizing himself a lot since he couldn't convince the jury to put him into a high class. A woman approaches him and asks him about his presentation. She introduces herself as Candace Burton. Both get in a short talk, where Candace shows interests in his studies since she just started to study the same subject. Surprised, Jenner starts to talk about it and that he has many studies in his own room. Candace is very excited and thanks him and asks about his name. "My name is Jenner. Edwin Jenner." introduces Jenner himself. PRESENT Rick and the other survivors flee into the CDC lobby in Atlanta. Dr. Edwin Jenner meets them at the door with an automatic. Jenner asks the group what they want, to which Rick simply answers that they could need a chance. Jenner replies that is is asking an awful lot these days but he agrees to allow them in - provided they all submit to a blood test. He tells the group to grab their things and warns that the door will stay closed when its closed next time. Rick agrees, and they follow Jenner to the building's subterranean control center. Daryl asks if doctors always go around packing heat and carrying weapons with them like that, and Jenner deadpands that many were left and he familiarized himself with them. Carol notes that she's claustrophobic underground, and Jenner simply advises her not to think about it. He leads the group in to the control room. He orders the computer system, called Vi, to light the big room, and the lights go up. Jenner welcomes the group in Zone 5. Looking around, Rick questions the absence of other doctors. Jenner admits that he is the only doctor left. Lori asks about Vi. When Jenner introduces her, the group realizes that she is the voice of the CDC's computer system. As Jenner takes a blood sample from Andrea, she asks him what the point is. She is sure that everyone would have fever if they were infected, but Jenner asks her to humor him. When she stands, she wobbles. T-Dog explains to Jenner that nobody has eaten for days, as he helps Andrea stable herself. Jenner seems struck with a sudden idea. Later, the group feasts in the CDC cafeteria, joyfully drinking wine and liquor from the fully stocked kitchen. They are beyond happy about finding a safe place to stay and a good meal. Glenn is drunk, much to Daryl's satisfaction. Carl tries his first sip of red wine. He hates it, to Lori's delight. Rick toasts Jenner for his hospitality, and the doctor quietly raises his glass. Shane isn't interested in celebrating and asks the doctor when he is going to tell the group what happened to the CDC. Jenner explains that most of the doctors fled. The rest couldn't live with the new world and comitted suicided. Jenner says that he stayed because he hoped to do some good. FLASHBACK Two months have passed since Jenner and Candace met, and Jenner and Candace are working together and became closer to each other. They are working on medical experiments to help and assist people who get sick or have a lethal disease. Years pass and Jenner and Candace get married. Candace takes the name Jenner and is called now Candace Jenner. One day at home, both discuss their work and that it will be really helpful for saving humanity. Jenner starts to criticize himself again. He feels useless and thinks that his wife does all the work alone. He lamets that he feels nothing special and thinks he is a burden to the famous Dr. Candace Jenner. Candace, who is disappointed in her husband, says to him that this is not right. After short disagreements, Candace speaks her feelings out to her husband and states that he is more than he thinks, that he is always supporting her with everything and admits without his help she would be nothing. She adds that he is her husband and she is proud of him because he never gives up for her. Jenner thinks about it and gets emotional. Jenner starts crying, as Candace comforts her husband and kisses him. PRESENT After dinner, Jenner shows the group around the building, directing the children towards the rec room and telling everyone not to waste electricity. The survivors are thrilled to luxuriate in hot showers — all except for Shane, who angrily swallows a bottle of liquor while he bathes; and Andrea, who sits numbly under the stream thinking about the last days. Afterwards, Dale overhears Andrea throwing up due the fact she can't drink a lot of red wine. He goes to her and they talk about Amy. Andrea misses her sister and wishes she would be here now and could feel safe, also pointing out if her father would know what happened to Amy that he couldn't live with it. Dale argues that they have an opportunity to let their past behind and to make a fresh start. Andrea tells that she feels very lonely without her sister but is grateful for Dale's support and Rick's presence in the group. Rick stumbles drunkenly into the control room, where Jenner is working on the group's blood samples. Rick asks about the blood test results, falling to the floor as he tries to prop himself up against a desk. Jenner helps him hup. Jenner states that he isn't surprised about the results. Rick makes a point of thanking Jenner again. He admits to Jenner that he never let on to the others what he really thought, but he knew that they were running out of options before they got to the CDC. Rick explains that the group would have been dead by now, his face awash with relief at their new surroundings. Softly and feeling empathy for Rick, Jenner replies that everything will be okay and mentions his wife, Candace, and that it would be better if she was around. Cradling another glass of wine, a buzzed Lori finds Carl, Carol, Morales, Miranda, Sophia, Eliza and Louis reading books in the rec room. Carol and Miranda are talking with the children about the past events and says that they don't must fear. Morales makes some funny jokes, which amuses the children. Lori suggests it would be better for the children to go to bed now, to which the parents all agree. As they all bring their children to bed, and Carl going to bed alone, Lori stays behind to browse the library. Shane looms in the doorway, whiskey in hand, watching her. He stumbles, drunk, and she whips around, startled. He wants to deal with Lori and want to talk about many things, closing the door. Lori tries to push past him. Shane is saddened and asks her how she can treat him like this, insisting that he didn't lie to her about Rick. He really thought Rick was dead, that he hadn't heard a heartbeat when he listened for one at the hospital. He tells her he loves her and also states that he knew she never would have fled the chaos if she believed that Rick was alive. That would have risked her and Carl's lives if she stayed. Lori argues that everything what happened between them was a mistake. Shane becomes emotional and wants to hold Lori's hand but she refuses and steps back but she states that it's over and they can't act like back in the days. Lori goes, leaving a heartbroken Shane behind. Later, Rick stumbles in to bed with Lori and sees that she's been crying. He assumes that it is of something else as he is clueless as to what had just happened with her and Shane. Lori starts to talk about her affair with Shane but can't bring it over to tell Rick the truth. Seeing it burdens his wife a lot, Rick stops her and says whatever she wants to tell him, if she needs time to get over it, she should take the time. Lori feels guilty not telling the truth to her husband but he comforts her and assures her that they don't have to be afraid anymore. The next morning, Rick shuffles in to the cafeteria. He, as well as most others, is hung over. T-Dog proudly dishes out powdered eggs for everyone, and Glenn groans in agony with his head down. Lori hands Rick some aspirin which she says came from Dr. Jenner. Shane enters the room and heads straight for the coffee, and Rick asks if Shane feels as bad as he does. Shane answers with that he feels much more worse than he thinks, and T-Dog asks about Shane's condition due him looking very depressive. He shrugs it off, claiming it's none of his business. When Jenner arrives in the kitchen, Dale starts asking questions. Andrea concurs and says that they didn't come for the eggs. FLASHBACK The apocalypse has started and Jenner and his wife are busy with the new circumstances. It is something they never faced before. Patients are bitten or got sick by the outbreak. Candace diagnoses one patient as dead due his inner parts dying. Jenner insists they should a break from it for now and rest a little bit but Candace refuses. She wants to study more of the new virus to help the humanity. A few hours passed, and Candace is still busy with the dead patient. Jenner still wants her to take a break, so she can rest and can take care of herself but she still refuses. Suddenly, the patients comes back to life and Candace is excited but she gets bitten in a lethal spot by the now very alive undead patient. Jenner is shocked and rushes to his wife, killing the patient walker. Candace is bleeding out and Jenner doesn't know what to do to help his wife. Candace wishes that her husband should still try to find a cure to save humanity. Jenner gives her a promise and Candace tells him that she loves him and dies in his arms. Shocked and horrified about what just happened, Jenner starts to cry about his now dead wife. PRESENT Jenner leads the group in to the control center. He tells Vi to display the brain scans from the episode's namesake "Test Subject 19." The top-secret brain-scan video shows someone who was infected and allowed the process of reanimation to be recorded by the CDC, Jenner explains. Synapses are shown throughout the brain. Jenner explains to the group what makes a human to a human, adding important parts of the life of a human: experiences, memories, humanity and being unique as it's own. The display shows the virus attacking the brain - the "first event." The brain goes dark; the body dies. "Everything you were or ever will be - gone," Jenner says. Sophia wonders innocently if that's the case for what happened to Jim, and Carol nods. Andrea looks beaten, and Lori explains to Jenner that Andrea's sister died two days before. Jenner approaches Andrea. Jenner feels empathy for Andrea and confirms that he also lost someone, his wife, who was really important for him by the hands of the undead. Jenner fast-forwards to the "second event" — TS-19's resurrection. Morales asks if the brain restarts after the death process, to which Jenner corrects him that only the brain-stem restarts and the human part he explained before stays dead and gone forever. A bullet flies through TS-19's head in the video playback. Andrea reminisces of Amy, whom she, too, had to shoot in the head. He admits he doesn't know what the disease is or how to treat it. His wife wanted him to find a cure but he couldn't find one. He also states that he has lost contact with other research facilities. He admits that he is in the dark almost a month, which shocks everyone. Dale interrupts the stunned silence to ask Jenner about a clock on the far wall, which is counting down from an hour. At that point, Jenner says that the basement generators will run of fuel. At zero, Vi explains, plant-wide decontamination will occur. Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn head to inspect the generators. While they're in the basement, the building's emergency lighting switches on, bathing the four in darkness. Upstairs, Lori and Carl are in their room when the building's air cuts off. In his office, Jenner stares at a photograph of Candace, asking her to understand that he did the best he could in the time that he had. He says that he hopes she's proud of him. With the lights now shutting themselves off inside the panicked survivors' rooms, they confront Jenner in the hallway. He explains that the building is slowly starting to shut itself down. Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn return from the basement, and Jenner states that the system is designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second. He states that in thirty minutes, the building would decontaminate, and that it is too late to stop it since there is no fuel. Rick yells at the group to grab their things and run as the emergency alarms start blaring. Before they are able to, Jenner locks them inside the control center. Jenner thinks there is no point in struggling and that the group should accept their fate. Everything topside is automatically locked down. He repeats his first words and says that he told them that the doors won't open again after the last time they opened, as Rick tries to demand that he open the door. Jenner is sure it would be better for everyone if it goes like that. When Rick presses him about what happens when the clock gets to zero, Jenner reminds the survivors where they are. To prevent organisms from getting out if the building's security was ever compromised, HITs (High-Impulse Thermobaric fuel-air explosives as defined by Vi) would deploy, setting the air on fire. It would destroy the building and everything inside. He tries to help the case and convince Rick and his group to accept their fate by stating that the death would be instant and painless. Jenner also mentions to the group what Rick told him last night. He calls the Outbreak humanity's "extinction event." Rick's family and friends look on fearfully. Daryl and Shane futilely attempt to break through the door with axes and guns, but Jenner states that it's built to withstand a rocket launcher. Rick, T-Dog, and Morales throw Daryl, wielding an axe, off Jenner. Rick talks down Shane as he points an automatic gun in Jenner's defeated and unaffected face. Rick states if Shane kills the doctor they will never find a way out again, as he tries to reason with Shane. Rick also demands to know why Jenner stayed if he didn't think there was any hope. Jenner tells him that he gave a promise, to his wife — Test Subject 19, the woman in the photograph — to keep going as long as he could. Getting emotional, Jenner says that his wife was one of the most famous scientist in the world and if anyone could have done something about the outbreak it would be hear and not him, criticizing himself again. Rick and Lori tell Jenner that they just want their chance to keep going as long as they can. Lori reasons with Jenner and tells him if her wife wanted him to find a cure she only did it because that was her last hope for the world. Jenner, who now realizes after many flashbacks of his time with his dead wife that Candace loved him because he was the reason why his wife never gave up. Emotional touched by Lori's words and his memories of his wife, Jenner ultimately agrees to open the door, but also tells them that they still won't be able to get past the lockdown upstairs. Jenner opens the door to the control center. Rick is grateful for Jenner's change of, but Jenner counters, "the day will come when you won't be". He shakes Rick's hand and pulls him close, whispering something in to his ear. Glenn shouts at the group that they only have four minutes left. The group heads for the exit. In the CDC lobby, the group finds the doors locked and they pound helplessly on the windows. Shane shoots a rifle at the glass, to no avail. Surprised, Rick sees Carol coming to him, while she is fumbling in her purse while Shane makes a bad joke about her. Carol ignores him. Carol informs Rick that she found something in his uniforms when she washed his clothes. She pulls the hand grenade that Rick found in the tank from her bag. Quickly, Rick detonates the grenade, blasting out one of the windows with mere minutes to spare before decontamination. The survivors run to the cars, shooting at nearby walkers as they run. They pile in to their cars and are getting ready to drive away. With just ten seconds left, Jenner, smiling hopefully and thinks about his dead wife as he watches the survivors flee on the security monitor. Jenner admits that he failed to find a cure but is happy about the fact that he could give hope to people who are still believing in humanity. The CDC erupts in a fiery explosion, erasing the life of Edwin Jenner. Shaken and horrified by the explosion of the CDC and Jenner's death, Rick starts the engine, and the caravan drives away from the smoldering rubble, thick black smoke rising up behind them. FLASHBACK A short time later, Jenner prepared everything for a last presentation. He tied his dead wife to a bed and starts recording the process. He records everything what he have shown the group in the CDC. He explains everything and is saddened when Candace returns to life as walker. He shoots her in the head and gets depressed by it. "I love you, Candace." he ends the recording, staying behind as the last remaining human in the CDC. Other Cast Co-Stars * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier * Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales * Maddie Lomax as Eliza Morales * Noah Lomax as Louis Morales * Claire Bronson as Candace Jenner Deaths *Candace Jenner (Alive and Zombified, Confirmed Fate) *Edwin Jenner Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Candace Jenner. (Flashback, Video Tape, Corpse) *Last appearance of Edwin Jenner. *The title of the episode, "TS-19", refers to the fact that Dr. Edwin Jenner's wife, Candace Jenner, was T'est '''S'ubject '''19.